For Sale
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: SaixSakura. Ele possuia um gosto bastante peculiar, mas jamais imaginara que isso lhe traria tantos problemas e noites repletas de pesadelos. Prepare-se para assustar-se com "For Sale" e enquanto estiver lendo, mantenha as luzes ligadas!
1. Entrega Especial

**Naruto pertence à **Kishimoto-sensei. Fic baseada no livro "Estrada da Noite".

**Agradeço se **mandarem review ^^ .

**For Sale**

**Capítulo I:** Entrega especial

Os dedos sujos com a tinta preta já seca percorriam o corpo alvo e fino da garota a sua frente. Podia sentir a pele dela esquentar e tremer conforme ia tocando em seus pontos mais sensíveis, que arrancavam suspiros dengosos.

A pouca luminosidade não lhe permitia contemplar a exata expressão facial no rosto da amante, mas sabia que ela estava deleitando-se com as carícias que ele fazia.

Seus dedos estavam contornando os seios arredondados dela, brincando com os mamilos quando o seu celular começa a tocar. Por um minuto ficou desorientado –assim como a companheira -, mas logo localizou o aparelho e o atendeu.

"Espero não estar atrapalhando." – A voz estridente e levemente infantil tinha um toque de deboche simulado – "Já checou seus e-mail's? Tem algo interessante lá Sr. Mórbido."

"Você me ligou para falar dos meus e-mail's?"

"Levante essa bunda branquela e vá até seu computador, creio que achará interessante e tentador o que eu estou lhe falando. Eu achei pelo menos."

"Naruto, para você ter achado interessante, só pode ser uma dica de como aumentar seu pênis microscópio e devo lhe dizer, eu não tenho esse problema."

"Maldito." – Resmungou ouvindo risos femininos acompanhando a voz sadicamente sarcástica de seu chefe – "Antes de te mandar ir pra porra, abre teu e-mail."

Com um suspiro resignado, Sai levanta-se e vai até o note book para ver o que chamou tanto a atenção do loiro barulhento. Perguntava-se às vezes porque mesmo havia empregado Naruto.

Ignorando os e-mail's dos fãs e as clássicas propagandas de assinatura de revistas chatas, viu ali um anúncio interessante.

"Está olhando o anúncio?" – A voz de Naruto parecia transbordar excitação agora

"Não tenha um orgasmo na minha orelha." – Sai havia se esquecido que ainda estava com Naruto na linha – "Isso só pode ser piada."

"Aparentemente não, quer que eu compre?"

"Imediatamente." – Dizendo isso desligou o telefone

Virando-se para olhar em direção a cama, viu sentada ali a sua amante. Pode observar – graças ao brilho vindo de seu note book – que ela ainda estava sem blusa e com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto.

"O que aconteceu Sai?"

"Um louco está vendendo um fantasma." – Um sorriso foi se formando nos lábios finos conforme falava – "Que logo será meu."

"Como você consegue gostar de coisas tão bizarras assim?" – Perguntou enquanto se aproximava o bastante para enlaçar o pescoço dele com os braços

"Eu consigo gostar de você, não é Feiosa?!" – Estalando a língua ficou observando ela fazer beicinho e jogar os cabelos róseos para trás

"Pena que não é recíproco seu bastardo." – A voz feminina saiu abafada devido ao fato de seus lábios estarem ocupados em deixar sua marca no pescoço masculino

-

-

-

A cozinha devia ser um dos únicos cômodos daquela casa que tinha um ar mais leve e calmo. Bem por isso era um dos lugares preferidos de Sakura, apesar dela não confessar isso – não que precisasse, Sai sabia, bem por isso não havia decorado aquele ambiente –. Estava concentrada em virar suas panquecas da maneira certa quando a campainha da enorme e sombria casa tocou.

"Você atende?" – Sakura pediu enquanto colocava mais massa de panqueca na frigideira

Largando a xícara de café na mesa, Sai levanta e vai até a porta da frente atender a pessoa impaciente que tocava a campainha pela segunda vez.

Abriu a porta sem nada dizer e apenas contemplou a figura bizarra na sua frente. Era um rapaz que aparentava ter menos que 21 anos, com cabelo moicano com as cores do arco-íris, piercings pelo rosto e um chiclete azulado na boca – fazia questão de mascar de boca aberta – coberta com um batom negro.

"Não acredito que estou te conhecendo." – A voz do rapaz era levemente rouca e excitada – "Sou um grande fã do seu trabalho e um seguidor de seus passos."

"Obrigado." – Se viu forçado a dizer, caso contrário teria que se explicar com Sakura depois pelos seus modos de tratar os fãs

"Ah, mas vim fazer uma entrega. Encomenda onlinne." – Estendeu um pacote que até então Sai não havia reparado e pediu uma assinatura afirmando que a entrega fora feita

Após alguns minutos ouvindo o rapaz dizer como admirava os quadros de Sai e sua forma de observar o mundo, o artista conseguiu livrar-se do estranho entregador e voltar para a cozinha com o pacote em mãos.

"O que é isso?" – Pede Sakura ao avistar o amante entrar na cozinha

"Pelo visto, é o meu fantasma." – Responde enquanto lê o papel que veio junto com a caixa

"Uau, não sabia que eles embalavam fantasmas para presente." – A voz era claramente debochada

Sai preferiu ignorar o comentário da amante e prosseguiu lendo a explicação:

"_O que estou mandando é um broche que pertence a família do finado. Tenho certeza que o fantasma logo aparecerá para você, pois ele acompanha o broche. Eu o recebi de um conhecido e agora estou passando ele para você. Essa peça preciosa não vale o preço que estou pagando. Logo você entenderá o que quero dizer com isso. Quando quiser se desfazer dele, apenas passe o broche adiante, mas certifique-se que a pessoa queira e fique com ele, só assim você voltará a ter paz."_

Sentiu vontade de rir perante aquilo, mas apenas amassou o papel e jogou num canto do balcão da cozinha, voltando sua atenção em abrir o pacote e ver o tal broche. Enquanto rasgava o papel pardo e abria a caixa, Sakura terminou de arrumar a mesa e sentou-se ao seu lado para tomar o desjejum.

Quando finalmente pode observar o conteúdo do pacote, sentiu-se um sortudo. Havia pagado tão pouco por um broche de ouro incrustado com rubis.

"Esse fantasma é lindo!" – Comentou a voz feminina enquanto pegava o broche com a mão esquerda – "Merda."

Soltou o objeto tão rápido como se o mesmo desse choque e olhou zangada para o besouro dourado, em seguida analisando o dedo.

"Viu o que dá debochar, Feiosa?" – Um sorriso de escárnio apareceu nos lábios finos enquanto pegava o anti-séptico e passava no dedo furado da garota.

"Praga."

Com uma gargalhada verdadeira, Sai largou o dedo já medicado da amante e começou a comer, deixando de lado o besouro que brilhava intensamente com a luz do sol.

-

-

-

Sua mente estava leve enquanto o pincel bailava sobre a tela, pintando-a de forma abstrata. Desde criança que amava desenhar e pintar, sempre batalhara para conseguir crescer nessa carreira e agora tinha fama. Todo ano tinha pelo menos duas exposições feitas inteiramente voltadas para seus trabalhos.

Estava quase terminando aquele quadro quando ouvir Sakura entrar no cômodo e sentar-se ao seu lado, admirando seu trabalho. De modo geral, não gostava de ninguém junto consigo quando estava trabalhando, mas apreciava a companhia silenciosa e contemplativa da garota.

Quando terminou de limpar o pincel e guardou suas coisas, sentiu as mãos pequenas de dedos finos tocarem seu braço.

"Entediada?"

"Sim, podemos dar uma volta?"

Voltando o rosto da direção da amante a viu com um jeans velho, uma regata branca simples e sobre o ombro um casaco de couro. Aparentemente ela iria andar de moto com ou sem ele.

"Não devia estar estudando?" – Perguntou arqueando levemente uma sobrancelha escura – "Apesar da testa gigante, nós dois sabemos que ela não abriga um cérebro muito grande."

Franzindo o cenho, Sakura limitou-se a lhe mostrar o dedo do meio e virar de costas indo até a garagem. A semana de férias estava acabando e logo teria que voltar para a faculdade – Medicina -, felizmente havia saído do emprego de garçonete numa boate de quinta categoria. Apesar das aparências, Sai era incrivelmente bondoso e loucamente apaixonado pela garota, querendo que ela desse tudo de si no seu sonho, sem perder tempo com empregos medíocres para conseguir se sustentar.

"Eu dirijo." – Sentenciou ao ver a garota se preparar para subir na moto

"Ótimo, faça as honras artista de meia tigela." – Em uma reverência exagerada entregou um capacete para o amante

Pegou o capacete com uma mão e com a outra ergueu o queixo feminino até que o corpo da garota ficasse totalmente ereto, e então, tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo prazerosamente rude.

-

-

-

Apesar da pouca variedade de atividades no dia, sentia-se exausto e não reclamou quando sentiu Sakura apenas deitar ao seu lado e fechar os olhos. Não tinha mais energias e queria apenas descansar um pouco.

Estava terminando de ler um livro de ficção quando as pálpebras começaram a pesar toneladas e manter os olhos abertos exigia demasiado esforço. Decidiu que poderia terminar as poucas páginas que faltavam na manhã seguinte, então colocou o marca página no local certo, fechou o livro e o coloco no criado mudo.

Massageando as têmporas observou Sakura suspirar e deixar os lábios entre abertos de forma muito convidativa, apesar dela não ter noção disto visto que já havia adormecido. Sorriu para a figura serena ao seu lado e virou-se para desligar o abajur que estava ao lado do livro.

A mão parou no meio do caminho enquanto os orbes ônix se arregalaram levemente. Brilhando ao lado do livro, estava o besouro de ouro, os rubis parecendo sangue cristalizado. Não se lembrava de ter levado aquele artefato para o quarto. Nem se lembrava de ter visto novamente o broche após a primeira vez.

Dando de ombros desligou a luz, imaginando que talvez Sakura o tivesse posto lá, para que não perdessem. Ainda assim, estava intrigado.

Aos poucos foi esquecendo do inseto dourado e se rendeu ao sono. Já estava quase adormecendo quando sentiu algo delicado tocar seu rosto. Primeiro pensou ser o vento, depois imaginou que pudesse ser Sakura.

Abrindo os olhos e levando a mão ao rosto, sentiu pequenos insetos caminhando em sua bochecha. Um pouco enojado, espantou-os e imaginou que haviam sido atraídos pela luz do abajur.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e antes que pudesse adormecer, ouviu zumbidos baixos, várias asinhas batendo furiosamente perto do seu ouvido. Com uma mão tentou espantar os bichos, sem se preocupar em abrir os olhos. Mas como os animais persistiam em lhe incomodar, rendeu-se e abriu os olhos mais uma vez.

Foi então que viu a poucos passos da cama um rapaz em pé, observando seus movimentos com um semblante assustadoramente sério.


	2. Companhia a mais

**Naruto pertence **à Kishimoto-sensei, no entanto, essa fic é criação minha.

**For Sale**

**Capítulo II: **Companhia a mais

Em um minuto, havia alguém ali e no minuto seguinte desaparecera levando consigo os irritantes insetos.

Sai piscou os olhos diversas vezes na tentativa de fazer a imagem voltar – ou de se convencer que ela nunca esteve ali – mas o quarto estava o mesmo de sempre. Pensou em acordar Sakura, mas achou melhor deixá-la dormir e descansar também. Aquilo tudo devia ser cansaço.

Não teve problemas para adormecer e seu sono foi tranqüilo, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Na manhã seguinte sentia-se renovado. Espreguiçou-se antes de abrir os olhos ônix e encontrar a cama vazia. Ficou em silêncio para ver se ouvia Sakura por perto e foi então que ouviu a música baixa e o liquidificador funcionando na cozinha.

Levantou da cama macia e foi até o banheiro da suíte para fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas e banhar-se. Assoviava uma canção antiga enquanto sentia os cabelos voarem por causa da brisa que entrava pela janela entreaberta do banheiro.

Despreocupado, entrou no chuveiro e ligou o mesmo, esperando a água cair por seu corpo. Estranhou quando não se sentiu molhado e olhando para cima viu que nada saia do chuveiro. Desligou e ligou novamente, mas nenhuma água saia.

Foi então que ouviu barulho no cano do chuveiro e teve a impressão de algo estar saindo pelo mesmo. Num minuto havia aquele barulho e no minuto seguindo uma barata caia sobre o rosto alvo de Sai.

Em um movimento brusco tirou a barata de seu rosto fazendo a mesma cair no chão e correr para o ralo, onde desapareceu. Sai teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar. Por alguma razão, imagens de um homem misterioso lhe observando veio a sua mente.

Ignorou tal coisa e concentrou-se no seu banho, visto que finalmente começara a sair água do chuveiro.

-

-

-

"Bom dia dorminhoco." – Cantarolou Sakura indo beijar o amante

"Você que caiu da cama, feiosa." – Constatou retribuindo o beijo

Sai aceitou o copo de vitamina que Sakura lhe entregava e foi fazer torrada para ambos. Os dois funcionavam muito bem em conjunto para tudo, em especial, organizar uma casa e viver juntos.

Enquanto comiam Sai observou que Sakura evitava usar uma das mãos. Olhando mais de perto viu um dos dedos dela avermelhado e com um ponto esbranquiçado.

"O que houve?" – Perguntou atraindo a atenção dela e apontando com o queixo a mão machucada

"Aquele broche, lembra? Me espetei com ele e agora está assim." – Analisou a ponta do dedo – "Já limpei, mas desisti de fazer um curativo. É muita coisa pra algo tão banal."

Sai piscou enquanto observava Sakura sorrir e desdenhar o machucado. Adorava ver ela sorrindo, os olhos semi cerrados e os lábios rosados entreabertos. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de beijá-la.

Já aproximava seu rosto do de Sakura quanto viu uma mão deslizar pelo ombro desnudo da garota e ir em direção ao pescoço da mesma, apertando levemente. Sakura começou a tossir como se houvesse engasgado e Sai recuou uns passos devido ao susto.

Não demorou a Sai se recuperar e quando estava indo ajudar Sakura a mão que ali estava se transformou em um besouro e Sakura parou de tossir.

"Não se mecha." – Ordenou enquanto tirava o besouro da pele da garota e o matava

"Isso é muito nojento." – Disse Sakura tossindo mais uma vez e tomando um gole da vitamina para aliviar a garganta

Sai concordou com a cabeça e meditou se devia ou não contar a amante o que acontecera ontem a noite e naquela manhã mais cedo, mas achou melhor não amedrontá-la com coisas bobas.

Em um silêncio calmo terminaram o desjejum, sem tocar no assunto do fantasma adquirido ou dos insetos invadindo a casa.

-

-

-

Admirava em silêncio o rosto concentrado dele enquanto colocava tinta sobre a tela, formando uma pintura que haveria de ficar absolutamente divina.

"Estou começando a ficar com frio." – Sentenciou Sakura sem se mecher

"Só mais um pouco." – Retrucou Sai desviando o olhar da tela e mirando Sakura enquanto dava um sorriso sincero

Sakura retribui o sorriso e rapidamente voltou à expressão facial que adotará para a pintura. Era a primeira vez que posava para Sai. Ele já havia feito telas suas, mas eram todas memórias de como ele a via.

Por incrível que pareça, não se sentia desconfortável estando nua. Com a perna levantada, sua coxa tapava qualquer parte mais íntima de seu corpo, enquanto os braços tapavam os seios.

"Essa tela vai ficar aonde?" – Pediu Sakura extravasando sua curiosidade desde que aceitara posar

"No jardim, para espantar os texugos e corvos." – Retruca Sai observando a garota franzir o cenho – "Eu tinha pensando no quarto."

Sorrindo, sentiu ser inundada por felicidade. Sentia-se honrada de ter o seu amado tendo o trabalho de eternizá-la em uma tela – mais uma vez – e querer por a mesma no quarto.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e finalmente Sai largou o pincel e observou atentamente a tela e sua musa, para ver se faltava algo. Sorriu para a tela e levantou-se de onde estivera sentado para aproximar-se de Sakura e roubar-lhe um beijo.

"Já posso me vestir então?" – Pede com um tom de falsa inocência na voz

"Não, tenho outros planos." – Retruca enquanto acaricia o rosto da amada

Beijaram-se ardentemente sem ao menos adicionar toques mais íntimos durante o beijo. Era raro terem um momento de ternura pura daquele jeito, geralmente a luxúria dominava os momentos íntimos deles.

"Eu te amo meu branquelo."

"Também te amo minha Feiosa."

Sai estava aproximando seu rosto novamente para beijar a amada quando sente a mesma ficar tensa e se afastar.

"Quem é aquele?" – Pede com medo na voz

Virando-se bruscamente Sai vê a poucos passos de onde estavam um jovem com ar misterioso. O rapaz pálido sabia que conhecia aquele que atrapalhava sua intimidade e estava decidido a esclarecer as coisas de uma vez.

"Quem é você?" – Pediu com a voz saindo mais grave que o normal enquanto puxava um cobertor e cobria Sakura

Não houve respostas e o ser misterioso apenas inclinou a cabeça para frente, sendo possível visualizar um pouco mais de seu rosto.

A pele branca tinha um tom pálido e quase transparente. O rosto parcialmente coberto pela gola grande da blusa que usava e óculos escuros arredondados impedia de ver seus olhos.

Sakura sentia um certo pavor crescer dentro de si. Com o cobertor cobrindo seu corpo, foi dando passos para trás enquanto segurava a mão de Sai o obrigando a recuar um pouco também.

O ser misterioso então deu alguns passos para frente, no entanto, não se pode ouvir o som de seus passos ou o movimento claro de suas pernas, era mais como se ele houvesse flutuado. Levantando os braços, vários insetos começaram a sair de dentro de sua roupa, passar por suas mãos e voar na direção do casal.

Com um gritinho, Sakura começou a correr acompanhada de Sai enquanto os insetos os seguiam. Era uma cena incrivelmente bizarra.

Correram para fora da casa e quando estavam há alguns metros da mesma, pararam e se viraram para ver se os insetos ainda os seguiam.

Foi com alívio que notaram que não havia nenhum animal de asas atrás deles. Porém, na porta da casa estava o mesmo ser misterioso que com uma reverência, sumiu diante de seus olhos.

-

-

-

"O que era aquilo?" – Pediu Sakura andando de um lado para o outro na frente da cama

"Não tenho certeza." – Respondeu baixo – "Mas acho que compramos um fantasma realmente."

A garota sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha e se encolheu rapidamente, mas sem nunca parar de andar. Ainda sentia um pouco de medo daquele fantasma voltar a aparecer na sua frente.

"Pode parar de andar?" – Uma certa irritação era visível na voz de Sai

"Claro." – Respondeu parando imediatamente e sentando-se ao lado dele na cama

"Desculpa." – Falou o rapaz massageando as têmporas – "Mas temos que nos livrar desse fantasma e isso está me irritando profundamente."

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio apenas tentando achar uma solução. Não poderiam passar o resto de suas vidas fugindo de insetos, comprando inseticidas e vendo na sua frente um fantasma totalmente bizarro.

Sai não era de ficar abalado com coisas assim, na verdade sempre havia curtido coisas sombrias e estranhas, mas daquela vez havia passado do limite. E para piorar, havia envolvido Sakura naquilo também.

Olhando de canto de olho para amada, a viu suspirar algumas vezes, certamente tentando achar uma solução para aquilo e fracassando. Observou ela mexer suas mãos e analisar o dedo furado pelo broche. Estava ficando cada vez pior e agora ele tinha certeza que era culpa do fantasma.

"O bilhete." – Balbuciou a garota de cabelos róseos enquanto dava mais uma olhada para seu dedo ferido – "Que veio com o broche."

"Aonde eu o deixei?" – Perguntou Sai ficando eufórico

"Cozinha." – Respondeu levantando seu olhar para os orbes ônix

Sakura observou Sai levantar rápido e ir na direção da porta. Foi ai que percebeu que ele estava indo até a cozinha buscar o tal bilhete e sentiu seu coração bater tão forte a ponto de quase saltar de seu peito.

"Espera." – Quase gritou com a voz esganiçada vendo Sai parar de imediato – "Vou com você, não quero ficar sozinha."

Sai nunca admitiria, mas sentiu-se mal por Sakura e seus orbes brilhando em lágrimas. Segurou na mão dela tendo cuidado de não encostar no dedo ferido e foram juntos até a cozinha, onde acharam facilmente o bilhete em cima do balcão.

Ambos leram o bilhete que tremia nas mãos de Sakura. A garota mordia o lábio em duvida se seria o certo fazer o que o bilhete aconselhava, enquanto Sai apenas pensava quem poderia querer o broche.

Foi então que o telefone começou a tocar interrompendo o silêncio. Como o casal continuava imóvel sem dar sinais de atender, logo a secretária eletrônica atendeu e surgiu uma outra voz no local.

"Testuda, sei que está ai, atenda isso." – A voz feminina soava impaciente e irritadiça – "Okay, não vai atender mesmo né?! Só quero lhe lembrar que amanhã é minha festa de aniversário. Preciso de uma garçonete a mais, então venha para assustar os convidados com sua testa enorme. Beijinhos." – Após a fala, ouve-se um suspiro – "Pronto Gaara, já convidei eles, satisfeito?"

Então tudo voltou a ficar silencioso, mas na cabeça dos amantes a voz feminina ao telefone parecia um eco sem fim.

"Vamos a festa." – Disse Sai contemplando a imensidão verde nos orbes da amada – "Seu vestido vermelho combina perfeitamente com o broche."

Uma faísca de entendimento iluminou os olhos de Sakura por um instante e então ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Logo estariam sozinhos novamente, mas não naquela noite.


	3. Amaldiçoando

**Naruto pertence à **Kishimoto-sensei, no entanto, essa fic é de minha completa autoria.

**Agradeço quem** mandou review... e para quem apenas leu, não custa nada deixar um comentário, okay?! xD

**Lembrando novamente:** deixem as luzes acessas e preparem-se para se assustar!!!

**For Sale**

**Capítulo III:** Amaldiçoando

Sai olhava para a parede sem realmente vê-la enquanto escutava o barulho da água caindo e Sakura enxaguando o cabelo. A garota havia pedido que Sai ficasse junto com ela no banheiro enquanto se banhava, visto que tinha medo de ficar sozinha.

"Me desculpa." – A voz feminina soava pesarosa

Sai virou-se para observar a amada enrolada na toalha a lhe olhar. Nem havia percebido que o chuveiro havia sido desligado.

"Não tem problema."

Pegando uma outra toalha, começou a secar os cabelos róseos da parceira. Sentia-se mal por vê-la daquele jeito, tão frágil e sabia que a culpa era sua, sua e de sua mania de querer coisas sombrias e mórbidas.

"Vamos dormir." – Sentenciou enquanto guiava Sakura pela mão até o quarto

Pacientemente esperou até a garota vestir um pijama e aninhar-se na cama, para então apagar as luzes e deitar-se ao lado dela. Fechou os olhos, mas os pêlos da nuca ficaram eriçados quando sentiu algo gelado tocar na sua mão.

Abriu os olhos rapidamente e puxou as cobertas, vendo ali na sua mão, os dedos de Sakura lhe tocando levemente. Quase suspirou aliviado e apertou firmemente a mão dela, vendo a mesmo soltar os ombros e relaxar um pouco mais.

Ambos sabiam que à noite seriam agitada e inquieta, mas não podiam imaginar o quanto.

-

-

-

Acordou sentindo uma dor extremamente forte e intensa. Lembrou que quando era criança quebrara o braço em dois locais diferentes, mas aquela dor parecia cócega comparada com a atual.

Ligou a luz com a mão boa e viu ali ao seu lado o homem morto, com um sorriso torto nos lábios enquanto apertava o seu dedo ferido.

"Para!" – Gritou sem pensar enquanto tentava tirar sua mão do aperto do fantasma

Viu que Sai acordou em conseqüência do seu grito e naquele momento, não sentiu um pingo de remorso, apenas alívio.

Quando Sai avançou contra o fantasma o mesmo sumiu em uma nuvem de pequenos insetos que se espalharam pelo quarto.

"Você está bem?" – Perguntou olhando os orbes esmeraldas lacrimejando

"Estou, mas o miserável arrebentou ainda mais com meu dedo."

Ambos então baixaram os olhos até focalizar diante de si um dedo bastante inchado na ponta, numa coloração que variava entre o vermelho-sangue e o roxo. Não era necessário que nenhum dos dois dissesse, mas se aquilo continuasse, o dedo de Sakura deveria ser amputado. Era visível ali o início de uma gangrena.

"Acho que perdi o sono." – Declarou a garota levantando-se e procurando alguma coisa dentro do criado-mudo

Sai limitou-se a observar os movimentos da parceira até que se controlou para não dar uma gargalhada da expressão e ação da amante.

"Feiosa, acho que isso não vai ajudar." – Sorriu alegre enquanto levava a mão até o rosto e cobria o nariz

"Mas é o máximo que posso fazer agora." – Declarou fazendo bico enquanto continuava a borrifar inseticida pelo quarto

"Logo tudo isso não passará de um pesadelo." – Sentenciou Sai com voz e expressão demasiado sério – "Eu te prometo."

-

-

-

"O que aconteceu?" – Pediu Sai ofegante aparecendo na cozinha

"Calma branquelo, é só nosso fantasminha querendo que eu faça um regime." – Sentenciou apontando para o copo quebrado junto a embalagem de suco de onde saiam várias baratas

Gentilmente Sai afastou Sakura de perto dos cacos de vidro e dos insetos, e com uma vassoura tentou limpar a bagunça. No fundo sentia-se mais tranqüilo em ver que a amante estava mais calma diante de tudo aquilo. A madrugada estava na metade ainda, mas seria terrível ter Sakura apavorada ao seu lado e livrar-se do fantasma ao mesmo tempo.

Respirando fundo, Sakura tentou encher um outro copo com água e com alívio viu o mesmo ter apesar o liquido dentro, nada de insetos.

"Minha garganta agradece senhor fantasma." – Sentencia a garota após o último gole

Sai arqueia a sobrancelha diante da frase da amante. Não era do feitio dela agir tão cinicamente, então a única explicação era a tentativa de disfarçar o medo. Tentando reconfortar a garota, o pintor a abraça pelas costas e escora o queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

"Eu preciso dormir." – Diz com um suspiro entrelaçando os dedos nas mãos masculinas – "Nós dois precisamos."

"Vamos tentar o sofá." – Sentencia beijando as madeixas rosas – "Quero distância do quarto por hora."

Com um riso baixo, Sakura virou-se para ficar de frente ao amante e poder selar seus lábios por breves segundos antes de irem até a sala de estar. O sofá não era uma das melhores opções para se dormir, mas naquele momento, ambos o acharam perfeito e conseguiram adormecer logo após se acomodarem no mesmo.

-

-

-

_Possuía a vaga impressão que estava dormindo, mas tudo aquilo parecia assustadoramente real. Não tinha lembranças de já ter estado naquele local que aparentava ser uma ponte coberta datada do século XII. Uma neblina tornava a visão turva, mas mesmo assim pode perceber a aproximação de alguém._

"_Olá Sakura."_

_A voz era masculina e possuía um timbre grave e soleno. A Haruno ainda não havia conseguido visualizar o dono da voz, mas o arrepio que sentiu na espinha denunciou que não gostaria de descobrir quem era._

_Quando a distância que a separava da pessoa não passava de cinco passos, pode visualizar com clareza de quem se tratava. Levou a mão até a boca para conter o grito e não conseguiu mexer mais nenhum músculo devido à surpresa._

"_Não tenha medo." – Exclamou o fantasma – "Por que eu lhe faria mal, se não foi você que me provocou?"_

"_Mas você já me atacou." – Retorquiu enquanto dava um passo para trás_

_Um sorriso de escárnio perpassou os lábios finos do homem e Sakura – apesar da gola grande da roupa que ele usava – pode perceber. Novamente o arrepio passou pela sua espinha e teve que controlar um soluço que tentava escapar pela boca. Queria gritar por Sai._

"_Ele não vai te ajudar."_

"_Ele quem?" – Pediu ficando assustada_

"_Sai." – Respondeu com a voz cansada – "É culpa dele isso estar acontecendo. Quer se ver livre de mim? Então destrua o broche."_

"_Destruir... o broche?"_

"_Sim." – A boca contorceu-se em um sorriso e um inseto saiu da gola, caminhando por seu rosto – "Mas ele não vai querer que você destrua. Ele vai querer matá-la. Você terá que se defender."_

_Sakura balançava a cabeça em uma afirmação muda. Sentia-se zonza, as pálpebras pesadas. Viu o fantasma começar a se afastar enquanto a neblina o engolia, fazendo-o sumir de sua visão._

Abriu os olhos sobressaltada e se viu abraçada por Sai, que ressonava quase tranqüilamente ao seu lado, no sofá. Por um instante foi dominada por uma sensação de carinho e ternura para com Sai, mas em seguida pode vislumbrar o brilho doentio do broche que havia ido parar perto da mesa de centro da sala.

Esgueirou-se silenciosamente para escapar de seu amante sem o acordar e foi em direção ao broche. Pegou-o com todo o cuidado e o observou bem, largando-o em seguida.

Com passos felinos foi até a cozinha e vasculhou os armários debaixo da pia até encontrar o que tanto procurava. De posse do martelo, voltou para a sala e estava se preparando para destruir o broche quando a voz sonolenta de Sai a sobressalta.

"O que está fazendo Sakura?"

"Vou destruir isso, vou nos livrar do fantasma."

Sai observou rapidamente a garota a sua frente. A fronte estava úmida de suor e franzida. Os olhos arregalados e um pouco desfocados e por um segundo pode ver atrás dela o fantasma dando-lhe um sorriso de escárnio enquanto sussurrava algo no ouvido da Haruno.

"Meu amor, solta esse martelo." – Tentava falar com a voz mansa – "Você sabe que o único jeito de livrarmo-nos do fantasma é passar o broche adiante."

"Não." – Berrou segurando o martelo fortemente contra o corpo – "Ele me alertou sobre isso. Você quer me ver atormentada."

A Haruno começou a balançar o tronco pra frente e pra trás enquanto os olhos observavam Sai e o broche. Quando ergueu o martelo, pronta a por fim no besouro dourado, sentiu seu corpo ser atirado ao chão e o martelo cair longe, causando um estrondo horrível.

Sai agarrou os pulsos da menina obrigando-a a ficar com os braços fixos no chão, acima da cabeça. Ela debatia-se e berrava enquanto seu parceiro apenas tentava acalmá-la.

"Meu amor, sou eu." – A voz saia macia e suave – "Não deixe ele entrar na sua mente."

"Você vai tentar me matar." – Choramingou ela com os orbes esmeraldas brilhando em lágrimas

"Feiosa, não fale bobagens."

Ao som do apelido pouco carinhoso, os olhos que antes pareciam desfocados, voltaram ao jeito normal e Sakura olhou para Sai como se o visse pela primeira vez.

"O que.... eu fiz?" – Perguntou temerosa

"Nada." – Declarou roubando um beijo da menina e ajudando-a a levantar-se – "Venha, está quase amanhecendo."

-

-

-

Olhou com cara feia para o café preto aguado, mas mesmo assim voltou a tomar um gole dele. Sakura a sua frente brincava com as panquecas e o melado.

A manhã já estava pela metade e isso causava certo alivio em ambos. Desde o sonho de Sakura, não haviam mais visto o fantasma, porém, isso não excluía a chance dele os terem seguido até a lanchonete quase deserta que servia café aguado e panquecas massudas.

"E se ela não quiser?" – Pergunta Sakura quebrando o silêncio

"Ela quer tudo o que é seu." – Retruca Sai sabendo do que a amante se referia

Ela sorriu um pouco mais tranqüilizada e comeu um pedaço da panqueca para em seguida o sorriso se tornar malicioso.

"Ela não quis você, por que será?"

"Quem disse que ela não me quis?" – Retrucou com um sorriso de desdém

Sai apreciou a Haruno arregalar os olhos e empalidecer para logo em seguida corar pela fúria.

"Explique-se."

Sai deu uma gargalhada genuína e levantou de onde estava para ir sentar-se ao lado da garota. Ondeou o cabelo róseo com os dedos e em seguida deu um beijo nos lábios da mesma. Pode sentir ali o gostinho de melado e em pensamento achou que combinava perfeitamente com ela.

"Qual o plano agora?" – Pediu Sakura deixando um suspiro cansado escapar pelos lábios

"Passar o tempo aqui." – Apontou com o queixo a lanchonete – "Na hora da festa, pegamos as roupas no carro, nos vestimos e nos livramos do fantasma."

"É certo o que vamos fazer?" – Pediu apreensiva

"Não se preocupe, daremos o bilhete para eles também."

O nervosismo não abandonava os orbes esmeraldinos. Os orbes ônix também aparentavam nervosismo, mas estava longe de ser pelo mesmo motivo que o da amante. Estava receoso que o plano não desse certo, enquanto Sakura estava começando a sentir remorso por prejudicar a ex-amiga.

-

-

-

Franziu o nariz enquanto sentava-se no assento da privada para calçar as sandálias douradas. O cheiro naquele banheiro era uma mistura de desinfetante barato, urina e gordura. Na parte de trás da porta da cabine em que se encontrava havia várias frases de amor entalhadas com canivete na madeira já apodrecida.

Quando já estava calçada abriu a porta e foi contemplar-se no espelho quebrado que havia em cima da pia. Piscou um olho e riu quando sua imagem repetiu o galanteio.

Saindo do banheiro da lanchonete com as roupas que usava antes do vestido nas mãos, procurou ao redor Sai, não o encontrando.

"Menina." – Chamou uma velha senhora detrás do balcão – "O rapaz que está junto com você me pediu para avisá-la que ele está no carro."

"Obrigada." – Retrucou sorridente

"Disponha minha querida." – A voz soou bondosa

Sakura já havia aberto a porta e o sininho da mesma já estava tocando quando algo a fez parar. A voz da senhora lhe chamou a atenção por não ser o timbre de antes.

"Vocês não vão conseguir fugir."

A garota virou para trás a tempo de ver na senhora o fantasma que a perseguia, e ao redor da mesma senhora, vários insetos zumbindo alto.

Com muito custo reprimiu um soluço que ficou engasgado na garganta. Queria gritar, fugir, chamar Sai, mas apenas conseguiu piscar. E foi no breve momento de uma piscada que os insetos e o homem misterioso sumiram e deram lugar ao sorriso bondoso da senhora enquanto se despedia dela.

Correu até Sai que estava escorado no carro e o abraçou apertado enquanto afundava seu rosto no peito masculino. O rapaz afagou as costas nuas da menina tranqüilizando-a e ficou aliviado quando a mesma separou-se dele e lançou-lhe um sorriso.

Sai retribui o sorriso enquanto observava a amada no vestido vermelho, ela estava deslumbrante. Sakura aproveitou para admirar o amante também, que estava lindo na calça e camisa preta dando contraste no vermelho sangue da gravata.

"Falta uma coisa." – Disse enquanto tirava do bolso da calça o besouro dourado

Sakura fez cara de nojo, mas deixou Sai prender o mesmo no vestido, dando um toque especial se não fosse tão funesta a história do broche.

"Vamos?"

E sem mais demoras entraram no carro e partiram rumo a festa, que puderam perceber estar bem animada. Muitos carros estavam estacionados perto do clube onde estava sendo realizada a festa e o som da música embalada era quase ensurdecedor.

Ao adentrarem no local viram diversas pessoas dançando com copos de bebidas na mão e foi com dificultado que passaram entre elas para chegarem até a aniversariante. Tinham combinado de se livrar do broche e ir embora, sem demoras.

"Testuda. Vi você de longe." – Exclama uma voz estridente atrás deles – "As luzes refletem na sua testa, sabia?"

"Oi porca." – Gritou para se fazer ouvir – "Gentil como sempre."

Gaara, acompanhante de Ino, cumprimentou com um balançar de cabeça o casal a sua frente e Sai imitou o gesto.

Foi com prazer que Sai observou os orbes azulados de Ino contemplarem o broche que reluzia. Pode ver ali a cobiça e a certeza do plano realizado.

"Trouxe meu presente?" – Pediu a garota de orbes safira

"Sinto muito." – Disse Sakura atuando – "Não consegui comprar a tempo."

Sai e Sakura viram o semblante de Ino ficar pensativo durante alguns segundos para depois pedir que a seguissem.

Foram para uma sala igualmente iluminada, mas relativamente mais sossegada e silenciosa.

"Você poderia me dar esse broche."

Fingindo surpresa, Sakura arregalou os olhos e levou a mão até o broche como se estivesse protegendo-o. Ino fez uma cara impaciente e Sakura sabia que não devia demorar-se no teatrinho.

Tirando o broche, estendeu para Ino e esperou até essa o pegar e ficar admirando com um sorriso de escárnio por ter tirado mais uma coisa da ex-amiga.

"Nós vamos embora." – Disse Sakura como se estivesse triste

Na hora de se despedir, Sai estendeu a mão a Gaara que por educação retribuiu. Foi então que o bilhete que acompanha o broche passou da mão do rapaz pálido para o ruivo.

Estavam saindo da sala quando ouvem o grito agudo de Ino. Com um arrepio vêem o fantasma passar por eles cumprimentando-os com a cabeça – como se fosse uma despedida – e então eles têm certeza que estão livres.


	4. Epílogo

**Naruto pertence à **Kishimoto-sensei.

**Fic baseada em **"A Estrada da Noite" de Joe Hill.

**Este é o capítulo final** da fic, mesmo. Algumas pessoas pediram a história do fantasma e aqui está. Espero que gostem e espero que deixem review! Boa leitura.

**For Sale**

**Epílogo**

-

-

-

Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio em seu pulso antes de fechar o laptop, desligar as luzes de sua sala e sair da mesma, trancando-a obviamente. Estava atrasado e sabia que teria problemas quando chegasse em casa. Era a quarta vez naquela semana que ficava até mais tarde.

Saiu pela porta dos fundos do museu e foi para o único carro estacionado no pequeno espaço destinado aos carros dos funcionários. O segurança noturno não sabia dirigir e, como morava perto do local de trabalho, ia e voltava a pé sempre.

Desligou o alarme, girou a chave e adentrou dentro do carro popular. Já estava dando a partida quando cerrou os olhos estranhando a escuridão daquela noite. Quando foi coçar os olhos percebeu que ainda estava com os óculos escuros de lentes arredondadas. Sorriu da própria tolice ocasionada pelo estresse do trabalho e começou a dirigir para sua casa.

Notou na esquina um homem parado, encostado num posto e soltando uma fumaça escura da boca onde pendia um charuto barato. Era a terceira vez que o via ali, mas preferiu ignorar tal coisa e pensar apenas no jantar quente que estava lhe esperando e na zanga da noiva.

-

-

-

Kin ressonava em seu peito quando o despertador tocou. Viu a mulher remexer-se incomodada pelo som e se encolher num outro canto da cama, longe do corpo masculino. Acariciou os cabelos da esposa antes de levantar e procurar roupas limpas para vestir após o banho.

Ele sabia que quando saísse do banheiro da suíte, Kin não estaria mais na cama e sim na cozinha, preparando o desjejum de ambos.

Dito e feito, foi sair completamente vestido, o gel no cabelo disfarçando o molhado do banho, que encontrou a cama vazia e arrumada. Percorreu o corredor do apartamento até chegar na cozinha e inspirar profundamente o cheiro de café recém passado.

"Bom dia." – Cumprimentou da forma solene de sempre

"Bom dia." – A voz aparentando uma doçura que nem sempre o rosto mostrava

Após uma conversa informal recheada de comentários espirituosos e palavras de afeto, Kin foi arrumar-se para o trabalho enquanto o marido limpava a cozinha. Ambos voltariam apenas de noite para a casa, então procuravam deixar tudo em ordem para não cansarem a noite.

Foram necessários mais uns quinze minutos até que o casal saísse do apartamento, cada um indo para seu carro e dirigisse até seu trabalho. Indo por ruas diferentes, não demorou para o rapaz estacionar atrás do museu e dessa vez usar a entrada principal para chegar ao seu trabalho.

O guarda noturno estava se preparando para passar seu turno ao outro guarda.

"Bom dia Sr. Aburame." – Cumprimentou educado

"Bom dia." – A seriedade e solenidade em sua voz eram dignas de um nobre

"Bonito esse seu broche." – Comentou como fazia todas as vezes que via o chefe usá-lo – "Combina perfeitamente com o senhor e com este museu."

Shino não pode evitar o sorriso, como sempre, ao ouvir o comentário. O guarda noturno tinha idade para ser quase pai dele e bem por isso ambos nutriam um carinho quase paternal.

"Cuidado ao voltar para casa." – Desejou sincero para o senhor mais velho

Com satisfação viu um grupo escolar visitar o museu e ficar encantado com as várias espécies de borboletas que havia em uma saleta. Desde pequeno o Aburame era apaixonado por todo o tipo de pequeno animal. Insetos eram a sua paixão, e por mais que lhe doesse ter que matar e trancafiar exemplares de espécies, sabia que era para um bem maior.

O Museu Entomológico Aburame havia contribuído para muitas pesquisas. O próprio Shino estava atualmente envolvido numa pesquisa sobre um certo besouro, Rutela Lineola. Seu broche – herança de família – era desse besouro, um dos motivos de ter despertado ainda mais a atenção do Aburame para o pequeno inseto.

-

-

-

Sexta-feira era sempre um dia cansativo. Geralmente as escolas escolhiam esse dia para levar os alunos, como uma recompensa por bom comportamento durante a semana. Era difícil concentrar-se na sua pesquisa com todas as crianças animadas demais por estarem rodeadas de bichos empalhados e presos em caixas de tampa de vidro.

Shino apenas teve paz após as dezoito horas, ficando concentrado nas descobertas realizadas até as vinte e uma horas. Assustou-se quando viu a hora e sabia estar mais atrasado do que qualquer outro dia, pois seu horário habitual de sair do museu era às dezenove, meia hora após o fechamento ao público.

Guardou suas coisas e foi até a frente do museu buscar o dinheiro arrecadado na semana. Geralmente deixava para os últimos dias da semana para recolher o dinheiro e levar ao banco, não gostava de estabelecer um padrão para o recolhimento. Era uma boa quantia que haviam conseguido naquela semana. Aparentemente, todas as pessoas da cidade haviam decidido olhar insetos naqueles dias.

Cumprimentou o velho guarda noturno que estava bem humorado e desperto enquanto fiscalizava as janelas fechadas já com grades.

Dando por encerrada suas atividades ali dentro, encaminhou-se para a porta do fundo. Carregava a mesma pasta marrom de dentro, cheia de papéis habituais, a única coisa que destoava era o envelope bem guardado cheio de dinheiro. A chave do carro firme em sua mão.

Como sempre, o estacionamento possuía apenas um carro e foi para lá que Shino dirigiu seus passos apressados. A rua estava calma e era bem iluminada, permitindo Shino visualizar tudo a sua volta. E foi quando checava os arredores que viu alguém se aproximar.

O capuz do desconhecido tentava encobrir-lhe o rosto, mas o Aburame reconheceu o homem como sendo o rapaz que ultimamente ficava escorado num poste da esquina.

Shino era inteligente o bastante para saber o que estava por acontecer. Segurou a chave do carro na mão de modo que a parte pontuda da chave ficasse entre seus dedos, a parte grande dentro da palma.

"Passa a grana." – Falou feroz o assaltante

Com calma, Shino mostrou que apenas ia pegar a carteira em seu bolso. Pegou-a e entregou ao assaltante, que não satisfeito pediu as chaves do carro também. A contra gosto, Shino viu que teria que se desfazer de sua arma improvisada, mas antes que tirasse sua defesa das mãos, o assaltante teve nova reação.

"A pasta, quero ela." – Falou já arrancando a pasta marrom das mãos do Aburame – "E o broche."

Foi então que o sangue do Shino ferveu dentro das veias. O broche era herança da sua família, estava há muitas gerações e era uma recordação de seus falecidos pais. Na distração do assaltante com a pasta, que ele tentava avaliar se tinha algo de valor dentro, Shino avançou contra o mesmo, desferindo um soco em sua cara.

Por conta da chave entre os dedos, o soco resultou além de um doloroso impacto contra o osso da face, um corte profundo logo abaixo do olho esquerdo do bandido. O homem se afastou um pouco e levou a mão até o rosto, sentindo o sangue escorrer e a visão do olho esquerdo ficar totalmente negra.

Temporariamente cego não viu o joelho de Shino avançar com força e velocidade contra o seu estomago, fazendo-o curvar-se de dor e ficar sem ar. Uma ânsia subiu-lhe a garganta e um gosto amargo de vomito invadiu sua boca.

Aproveitando o tempo que ganhara, Shino destranca a porta de seu carro, deixando o alarme soar, porém não é rápido o suficiente e um disparo é ouvido antes que pudesse sentar totalmente no banco.

A roupa ficou molhada muito rápido. A dor era quase insuportável, a sensação sufocante e o sangue sendo expelido por sua boca. O tiro o acertara no estomago e o Aburame sabia que seria quase impossível sobreviver, apesar de já ouvir sirenes se aproximando.

Com as forças que lhe restavam, tentou impedir o assaltante – que havia deitado o ferido no chão – de roubar-lhe o broche, mas não conseguiu. Com ódio viu o mesmo se afastar do local do crime e, antes que o socorro chegasse, deu seu último suspiro pensando na esposa que o esperava, fechou seus olhos e sentiu a dor ir embora.

-

-

-

Sentia-se tomado pela raiva enquanto via sua esposa chorando. O ódio pelo assaltante crescia a cada minuto e a única coisa que passou a pensar, foi onde o maldito estaria.

No breve instante de um piscar de olhos, se viu olhando para o assaltante, este contemplava o esplendor do besouro dourado. O vermelho dos rubis do broche combinava com o vermelho sangue do curativo mal feito no rosto do bandido. O olho levemente mais fechado que o outro devido ao inchaço do local.

Shino ficou cego pelo ódio e a única coisa que queria naquele instante, era amaldiçoar a todos que tocassem na jóia da sua família, a jóia que ocasionou a sua morte e separação definitiva com a esposa que amava.

O Aburame prometeu a si mesmo não deixar em paz a pessoa que tentasse possuir o que por direito era seu.

-

-

-

"_Assaltante é encontrado enforcado dentro da banheira. O último assalto que havia cometido resultara na morte de um pesquisador famoso na região, Aburame Shino, que tivera a carteira, pasta e uma jóia de família roubados quando saia do trabalho a caminho de casa"._

_A polícia descartou homicídio e declarou tratar-se de suicídio. O que levara o bandido a cometer tal ato, segundo policiais que revistavam o local, foi a culpa pelos seus atos. Um bilhete de despedida fora encontrado próximo ao computador, que estava ligado e com uma página de compras e vendas onlinne. _

_No bilhete, o bandido informava que não poderia mais viver com a culpa de seus atos e pedia desculpa a todos que fizera sofre..."_

Kin desligou a televisão parando desse modo de ouvir a voz melodiosa da jornalista. Sorriu internamente com a imagem do culpado pela morte de seu marido ter cometido suicídio. Deslizou a mão pelo ventre e sentiu alívio em saber que mesmo o marido não podendo ter recebido a notícia que seria pai, ele agora estava vingado e onde quer que estivesse, estaria contente com as notícias.


End file.
